The present disclosure relates to a faceplate for ostomy appliances, and more particularly to a faceplate assembly including a stoma collar.
An ostomy appliance or system is a medical device or prosthetic that provides a means for collecting waste from a stoma typically created as a result of a surgical procedure to divert a portion of the colon or small intestine. One type of ostomy appliance is a pouch that is attached to a user around the stoma or the peristomal area.
Two common types of ostomy pouch systems are available, a one-piece pouch system and a two-piece pouch system. In a one-piece pouch system, a pouch is permanently attached to a faceplate, which also includes a skin barrier on its opposite surface for attaching the pouch system to a user. The skin barrier is typically formed from a sealing material that can provide a seal between the user's skin and the pouch system. Thus, in such a one-piece pouch system, the entire pouch system including the faceplate and the skin barrier must be removed from the user when a user wants to replace a pouch.
A two-piece pouch system also includes a faceplate and a pouch. However, the pouch and the faceplate are two separate assemblies, and are not permanently attached to each other. Instead, a two-piece pouch system includes a pair of coupling rings, one of which is fixedly attached to a faceplate assembly, while the other is attached to a pouch assembly. The coupling rings are configured to mate with each other, such that the pouch assembly can be securely and removeably attached to the faceplate assembly by engaging the coupling rings together. In use, the faceplate assembly is first attached to a user via a skin barrier, and the pouch assembly is secured to the faceplate by engaging the coupling rings together. Thus, a two-piece pouch system allows a user to remove and replace a pouch without removing the faceplate that is adhered to the user's skin. This can help to reduce the discomfort and irritation associated with removing skin barrier adhesive or gel from the user's skin.
The faceplate includes an inlet opening to receive a stoma. Leakage of stoma effluent can weaken the seal between a skin barrier and the user's skin, and can irritate the peristomal skin and cause infection. Peristomal skin irritation and infection can be very difficult to cure. Thus, efforts have been made to provide a faceplate that can fit and seal around a stoma to reduce the risk of stoma effluent coming in contact with a skin barrier or user's skin. However, an effective seal around a stoma remains as an area for further developments. The present disclosure provides a faceplate assembly according to various embodiments to provide improved seal around a stoma to reduce the risk of stoma effluent coming in contact with a skin barrier or user's skin.